I need you believe
by Eliel Prince
Summary: 3x22 Que se serait-il passé si Emma était restée coincée dans la Forêt enchantée ? Elle verra toutes ses croyances remises en cause et elle apprendra à mieux connaître certains habitants de la Forêt. La Sauveuse reviendra changée et déterminée. Emma amènera cette personne qui lui est chère à croire en elle sans crainte.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer :** tout appartient à ABC et à Adam Horrowitz et Edward Kitsis_

**Chapitre 1  
**

- Vous avez pu ouvrir le portail, fit remarquer Rumple.

Emma fut surprise de le voir apparaître. Ils discutèrent de Baelfire avant que le Ténébreux ne projette Emma vers le vortex. Tout se passa alors très vite. La blonde se retrouva rejetée sur Rumple alors que le portail se refermait sous ses yeux.

Le Ténébreux s'était écroulé en même temps que la Sauveuse. Il étudiait déjà la situation pour avoir le meilleur avantage possible. Emma observa ébahit Gold se relevait et époussetait ses vêtements. Il la toisa une longue minute avant de lui offrir sa main libre.

La blonde se saisit de celle-ci en restant sur ses gardes. L'homme devait prévoir lui extorquer une quelconque faveur pour son aide. Pourtant, elle fut prise au dépourvu par ses prochaines paroles.

- Je vais vous aider, ensuite je boirais cette potion. Vous possédez la magie en vous, mais elle est inexploitée. Le seul moyen pour vous de retourner dans votre monde doit commencer par votre apprentissage de la magie. Je vais vous fournir un petit kit de voyage. Vous allez devoir travailler seule et faire en sorte que personne ne vous repères. Je vous conseillerez de modifié votre apparence. On pose bien moins de questions à un homme…

Il s'interrompit et l'étudia des pieds à la tête. D'un mouvement de main, il fit apparaître une sacoche, une épée et un arc. Il rajouta une couverture et une longue cape de couleur vert forêt. Le Ténébreux métamorphosa ses vêtements pour les rendre plus passe partout. Elle hérita d'un ensemble de la même couleur que sa cape avec pantalon et veste en cuir souple et il raccourci ses cheveux pour leur donner une forme plus masculine.

Une fois satisfait de son travail, il l'invita à s'observer dans le miroir derrière elle. Emma sursauta en se voyant et s'inspecta minutieusement. Les vêtements assez ample caché bien tout ce qui devait l'être et sa veste posséder une capuche laissant une grande partie de son visage dans l'ombre. Son plus grand choc, fut incontestablement ses cheveux cours, Rumple n'avait heureusement pas changé leur couleur.

- Quel est votre prix ?

Tout cet étalage de magie pour sa personne ne pouvait être gratuit. Toute magie venait avec un prix, la blonde l'avait apprise à la dure.

- Je ne vous demande rien. Vous aurez fort à faire pour ne pas modifier le futur des habitants de la Forêt Enchantée. Je vous remercie pour mon fils.

Emma ne put rien répliquer d'autres, alors qu'elle réapparaissait en dehors du manoir de Rumple. Elle souffla dépité en se laissant tomber sur le tronc d'un arbre à proximité. La lourde cape recouvrait ses épaules, sa sacoche et ses armes se trouvaient non loin d'elle. La blonde inspecta dons le contenu de son sac pour y découvrir un grimoire magique, une carte et des indications pour l'aider dans sa quête du retour.

* * *

Hook fut rejeté durement sur le sol et grimaça sous la douleur. Le portail se referma, laissant le calme envahir la grange. Il se redressa et chercha la blonde des yeux.

Son cœur s'arrêta en constatant l'absence de la Sauveuse. Marianne était bien là, mais aucune trace de l'autre femme. Le pirate soupira, il était bon pour une explication en règle avec les Charming.

Hook aida la brune à reprendre ses esprits et ils prirent le chemin vers la ville dans le silence le plus totale. La femme avait remarqué l'absence de la blonde et l'expression fermée du pirate ne l'incita pas à poser une quelconque question.

Ils ne mirent guère de temps à rejoindre le Granny's. Kilian repéra rapidement les Charming avec leur fils et leur petit-fils. Il conduisit Marianne dans un coin tranquille avant de se diriger vers David.

- Hook, salua le Prince l'ayant vu venir.

- Nous devons parler, attaqua le pirate. Peut-être devrions-nous avoir cette conversation en privée.

Le regard de celui-ci dériva vers Henry. Snow comprit le message et éloigna le garçon. Ce dernier n'en fut pas heureux, mais il ne protesta pas.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea David en suivant sa femme, son fils et son petit-fils du regard.

Hook ne répondit pas tout de suite et avisa Gold assit près de l'entrée. Le pirate indiqua du menton l'homme et le Prince suivit ce dernier pour rejoindre le Ténébreux.

- Qu'y-a-t-il messieurs ? Demanda poliment l'homme.

David haussa les épaules et s'assit dans le coin alors que Kilian prenait la dernière place de libre.

- Je reviens du vortex de Zelena, lâcha Hook.

Gold et Charmant se redressèrent inquiets. Le pirate se résolu donc à leur raconter toute l'histoire. Quand il acheva sur le non-retour d'Emma, la clochette de la porte retentissait livrant passage à Robin, Roland et Regina.

L'Evil Queen ne jeta qu'un vague coup d'œil aux trois hommes avant de chercher son fils des yeux. Il se trouvait avec Blanche à l'autre bout du restaurant. La suspicion de la mairesse s'éveilla et son regard fit l'aller-retour entre le groupe près de la porte et Snow. Elle interrogea d'ailleurs Mary avec un sourcil inquisiteur.

Snow secoua la tête négativement à la question. Regina soupira, ne pouvait-il pas connaître plus de quelques jours de répit entre chaque problème ?

- Votre Majesté, interpella Hook. Venez donc vous joindre à nous.

La mairesse jeta un regard hautain au pirate. L'homme l'horripilait un peu plus de jours en jours. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'Emma pouvait bien lui trouver. Avant d'avoir pu se diriger vers eux, un autre évènement arrêta le cœur de l'Evil Queen.

- Marianne ?

- Robin ?

- Maman !

- Roland !

Le monde de Regina venait à nouveau de s'effondrer.

* * *

_Allo tout le monde !_

_Un nouvel essai de fiction pour OUAT. Je n'abandonne pas ma première histoire. Le rythme de parution sera assez irrégulière._

_On m'a fait remarquer que ma fic avait une ressemblance avec l'histoire "La Reine et la Voleuse". Je n'ai pas lu cette histoire, donc si vous voyez une ressemblance S'est purement fortuit._

_Eliel_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Deux jours plus tard_

_Conseil de Storybrooke_

- Votre stupidité ne m'étonne plus pirate, lâcha Regina froidement.

Depuis la soirée au Granny's, la mairesse s'était renfermée et elle se montrait glacial dans ses propos. Elle évitait soigneusement de croiser les Charming, Killian et Robin. Avec la nouvelle menace potentielle et inconnue, la ville avait retrouvé une ambiance lourde. Aucunes des personnes présentes n'intervint sur le commentaire de la Reine.

Snow se faisait violence pour ne pas prendre son ex belle-mère à part pour la confronter sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle voyait bien que la brune était malheureuse. Mary ne voulait pas la revoir dans un nouvel épisode Evil Queen. La ville n'y survivrait pas !

- Le Ténébreux nous avez envoyé dans son repère d'objet dangereux, contra Hook irritait de recevoir tout le blâme.

Après tout, la blonde n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher de prendre l'urne qui était caché dans l'armoire. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer les conséquences de son acte à ce moment-là. Comment aurait-il pu prévoir qu'il y avait une folle furieuse à l'intérieur de l'urne ?

- Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que si j'ai moi-même mis ses objets là, vous ne devriez pas y toucher ?

- Je n'étais pas tout seul dans cette pièce répliqua Kilian énervé. Emma n'a pas vraiment tenté de m'arrêter.

C'était lâche de rejeter ainsi la faute sur la blonde, mais il était fatigué de les entendre lui reprocher son malencontreux geste de curiosité.

- Hook ! Intervint Snow froidement, ouvrant ainsi la bouche pour la toute première fois depuis le début de la réunion.

Le pirate soupira et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça sous peine de se faire castrer par la mère de la blonde.

- Très bien, elle m'avait averti de ne rien toucher. Je voulais surtout trouver un moyen de revenir. La seule solution était la magie et je vous rappelle qu'Emma avait perdu la sienne.

Un petit silence s'installa. David caressa doucement la main de sa femme pour la calmer. Leur fille leurs manquaient et ils se faisaient énormément de soucis pour elle.

Regina de son côté pensait à leur fils. Henry avait mal pris la disparition de sa mère biologique. Le petit était inconsolable et il en voulait beaucoup à Killian et par extension à Marianne. La brune n'avait pas la force de le détromper, car cette femme avait éloigné Robin d'elle et sa fin heureuse s'envolait une fois encore.

Un début de solution vint de Gold.

- Est-ce que quelque chose a changé dans le livre de Contes de Fées ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Ruby et Granny restèrent songeur alors que la Fée Bleue, Mary, David et Hook étaient intrigués et se traitaient tous d'idiots silencieusement.

Regina revint dans le présent en entendant la suggestion de Gold. Elle ne montra aucun signe extérieur de changement face à la solution de celui-ci. Une certaine lueur de colère s'alluma dans son regard. De temps à autre, ses iris irradiaient de colère contenue lorsque le prénom de la blonde était évoqué. Elle enrageait aussi devant l'apitoiement du couple Charming. Pourtant, elle se redressa sensiblement sur sa chaise, car elle était intéressée de savoir si elle avait côtoyé ou non Emma dans son passé.

Elle fit apparaître d'un léger mouvement de la main le livre d'Henry devant Blanche. Celle-ci la remercia du regard et commença à le parcourir dans l'espoir d'un indice. Son froncement de sourcil et son air ébahit par la suite alerta tout le groupe.

- Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de la princesse Leia ? Demanda Snow interdite.

- Oui, déclarèrent plusieurs voix en même temps.

- C'était Emma, intervint Hook. Plusieurs d'entre vous l'ont rencontré, mais aucun d'entre nous ne sait souvenu d'elle.

Ils se plongèrent dans leur souvenir. La princesse avait disparu peu de temps après sa première apparition à la cour. Ils n'avaient plus jamais entendu parler d'elle. Si le pirate disait vrai, alors la blonde s'était approchée du couple Charming, de Regina, Gold, Ruby et bien sûr Hook. Ils craignaient tous un peu à leur façon les répercussions des mots ou des actions qu'ils auraient pu avoir devant elle.

Ils étaient tous perdu dans leur passé, lorsque le cri stupéfait de Snow retentit. Ils posèrent à nouveau les yeux sur elle. Elle avait une main devant la bouche et les larmes aux yeux.

- Ho mon Dieu !

- Snow ? Interrogea son mari inquiet. Il se pencha sur la page du livre ayant chamboulé autant sa femme. Ce n'est pas possible !

Regina allait attirer le livre vers elle, ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps le mutisme de stupeur des Charming. Cependant, celui-ci mut par une force inconnu se déplaça lentement vers la brune. Une légère lueur dorée entourait le livre qui se posa en douceur devant la mairesse toujours ouvert à la page ou Blanche s'était arrêtée.

Gold assis à côté de l'Evil Queen haussa un sourcil sous le phénomène, mais ne commenta pas. Il se pencha pour lire en même temps que la brune. Les deux magiciens restèrent saisis à des degrés divers.

Là devant leurs yeux, se dressait l'homme d'un lointain souvenir. Sur l'image, on voyait ce dernier assit près d'un feu, un livre à la main. La moitié de son visage était caché par sa capuche et un petit sourire orné ses lèvres.

Tout en haut de la page le titre du Conte indiquait :

_**Le Rôdeur et la Forêt à Souhait**_

* * *

_Allo Tout le monde !_

_Merci pour vos review, follow. Cette histoire ne se passera pas dans le passé ! Dès le prochain chapitre, j'amorce le retour de notre Sauveuse ! Vous aurez droit tout de même à son aventure dans la Forêt Enchantée._

_À bientôt_

_Eliel_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

_Forêt Enchantée_

_Emma se retenait à grande peine de ne pas éclater de rire. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle campait au même endroit et elle n'espérait voir personne avant plusieurs jours. Hors devant elle se dressait David et Snow._

_Elle les avait vus et entendus arriver. Ils étaient actuellement en pleine prise de bec. Ils ne faisaient donc absolument pas attention la leur environnement. La blonde les étudia une longue minute en silence avant de se décider à faire connaître sa présence._

_Emma remercia Rumple pour sa capuche, elle lui permettait de cacher aisément l'hilarité qu'elle savait très présente dans ses yeux. Ils sursautèrent tous deux et pointèrent leur arme dans sa direction. La blonde roules des yeux, ils étaient en retard pour se mettre sur la défensive._

- Si je vous voulais du mal, je vous aurais attaqué pendant que vous vous disputiez.

_Sa réplique ne relaxa nullement les deux autres et dans un soupir las, elle reporta son attention sur l'ouvrage dans ses mains. La théorie de la magie se montrait complexe pour Emma sans professeur._

- Vous ne devriez pas quitter des yeux vos adversaires, déclara David dont l'épée était retourné au fourreau.

_Emma gloussa doucement, mais ne répondit pas pour autant. Elle était novice en magie, mais le bouquin lui avait permis de ne pas être démunie dans ce genre de situation._

- Vous êtes sur mon territoire, contra doucement la Sauveuse.

- Cette forêt appartient à tout le monde, répliqua Snow.

_La naïveté de Blanche arrivait encore à surprendre la blonde. Dans un mouvement lent du pied, elle dégagea quelques feuilles et murmura une incantation. Une légère lueur s'éleva alors tout autour du camp et prit rapidement de l'expansion._

_David voulu dégainer à nouveau son épée pour constater que son fourreau était vide. Il remarqua alors la disparition de l'arc de son accompagnatrice. Il posa un regard soupçonneux sur l'inconnu._

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Question pertinente, approuva Emma, mais elle n'est pas la plus essentielle.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Intervint Blanche.

- LA bonne question est : qu'est-ce que vous souhaitez trouver ?

* * *

_Storybrooke, six mois plus tard_

Le conseil se réunissait de nouveau pour décider des actions à envisager dans les prochains jours. Ils savaient maintenant ce qui avait été ramené du passé. Regina et Gold s'était uni pour bien faire comprendre sa bêtise à Hook.

David et Snow avaient perdu espoir de revoir un jour leur fille. Elle ne connaissait même pas le prénom de son frère. Neal venait tout juste d'avoir ses six mois et permettait à ses parents de tenir le coup. Ils n'abordaient plus le moyen de ramener Emma auprès d'eux depuis quelques semaines. Henry leur en voulait terriblement pour cette décision.

Le jeune garçon était partit vivre avec la mairesse une semaine après la disparition de la blonde. Il n'adressait plus la parole à ses grands-parents et il était devenu renfermé. Regina le poussait pour qu'il s'ouvre aux autres et n'entre pas dans un cercle vicieux d'apitoiement. Il devait parler de ses sentiments et de la situation.

Archie avait tenu le rôle de confident. L'homme était triste pour le jeune homme. Henry finissait toujours par perdre une de ses mères. Le psychiatre voyait une amélioration dans l'attitude du garçon. L'adolescent commençait tout doucement à acceptait de ne plus revoir sa mère biologique, ce qui soulageait grandement la mairesse.

- Je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions la stopper, déclara la Fée Bleue. Nous devons mettre un terme à ce temps glacial.

Elsa s'était libéré de sa prison et avait montré l'étendue de ces pouvoirs. La ville gela doucement et cela pris presque deux semaines pour que la chute constante de la température interpelle les habitants. Ils rêvaient tous du retour de la chaleur au lieu de cet hiver extrêmement glacial.

- Nos pouvoirs sont inefficaces contre le sien, rappela négligemment Gold.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de l'enfermer dans cette urne ? Attaqua Tink irrité.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui est mis cette jeune femme à l'intérieur, expliqua sèchement Rumple. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais touché plus que nécessaire à cette urne.

- Comment est-elle arrivée en votre possession ? Demanda David.

C'était la première fois qu'ils s'intéressaient tous de la provenance de l'objet. Gold demeura silencieux pour rafraîchir sa mémoire. Il fronça des sourcils sous la contrariété.

- Je ne m'en souviens plus. Cela doit avoir un rapport avec Miss Swan.

Un silence tendu s'abattit dans la salle. Regina laissa glisser son regard vers l'extérieur tout en essayant de se rappeler du petit sourire insolent de la blonde. Elle ne voulait pas perdre l'image de la Sauveuse. Elle n'en voulait plus tellement à Emma d'avoir ramené Marianne.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait réprimer la douleur sourde dans son cœur. Elle perdait, elle aussi espoir de revoir un jour le Shérif. La ville n'était plus pareille sans la présence de la blonde.

- Elle ne peut nous répondre, répliqua platement Snow. Qu'allons-nous faire au sujet d'Elsa ?

- Il faudrait savoir ce qu'elle veut tout d'abord, intervint Hook. À part le froid, elle ne nous a jamais réellement attaqués.

- Elle s'en est prise à des habitants. Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser faire sans agir, contra David une flamme dangereuse dans le regard.

Personne n'eut le temps de répliquer, car la porte d'entrée de la salle se fracassa contre le mur, livrant passage à un Henry tout excité. Ils virent également un immense espoir présent dans les yeux bruns.

- Le portail ! Il s'est ouvert !

* * *

_Allo !_

_Merci à tous ! Encore plus de personnes m'ont ajouté à leur follow. Une grande majorité des chapitres seront divisés de la sorte. Salazrine ravi de voir que le mystère te plaît, il y en a tout plein à venir !_

_Comme je le disais au premier chapitre, les parutions seront aléatoires. Je préfère ne rien vous promettre. Quand à longueur, je sais que c'est horriblement cours, mais j'ai bon espoir de le voir se rallonger au fil du temps._

_À bientôt._

_Eliel_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

_Forêt Enchantée_

- Es-tu égaré Ruby ? Demanda Emma en voyant la jeune femme débouler tout affolé.

_La louve stoppa net dans sa course et observa l'homme qui l'avait interpellé. Elle ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose de son interlocuteur. La brune vit cependant le petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Même en utilisant ses sens, elle n'arrivait pas à percevoir l'odeur de l'inconnu. Elle lui était pourtant familière tout en ne l'étant pas._

- Mon nom est Red.

- Ruby convient également, insista la blonde.

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Cela n'a pas beaucoup d'importance, répondit malicieusement Emma.

_Elles se toisèrent une longue minute, avant que Ruby ne se laissa tomber sur une pierre de l'autre côté du feu. Le sourire de la Sauveuse s'agrandit et elle repoussa sa capuche dévoilant ainsi son visage pour la toute première fois._

_Ruby fut captivé par les yeux verts vifs et rieurs. Ce regard lui disait quelque chose, mais cela était impossible. La louve sursauta lorsqu'un bol de nourriture lui fut présenté. L'homme blond lui sourit avec indulgence et s'attaqua à son propre bol._

_La jeune femme nota que l'inconnu ne lui prêtait guère d'attention. C'était comme-ci, il n'avait pas peur d'elle. Aucun être humain ne s'était montré aussi décontracté en sa présence, à part sa grand-mère et dans une moindre mesure Snow-White._

- Tu es bien loin de chez toi.

_La voix suave et interrogatrice s'éleva doucement dans le silence ambiant. Ruby ancra son regard dans celui de l'autre._

- Je devrais partir, fini par répondre la louve. Une amie a besoin de mon aide.

- Qu'en est-il de ta grand-mère ?

_Ruby se redressa prête à bondir sur l'homme. Comment était-il au courant pour Granny ? Le doute prit soudain la louve. Elle devait s'en aller au plus vite pour retrouver sa famille._

- Alors, tu la retrouveras.

_Ce fut les dernières paroles de l'étrange homme blond. Ruby allait répondre à celui-ci, mais lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, ces derniers s'élargirent sous la surprise. Devant elle, se dressait la maison de sa grand-mère._

_Elle fit un tour complet sur elle-même avant de se pincer. Ce n'était pas un rêve. En entrant chez elle, Ruby conta l'histoire à Granny._

- Tu as fait la rencontre du Rôdeur mon enfant, l'esprit de la Forêt à Souhait.

* * *

_Storybrooke_

David, Mary, Regina et Gold s'étaient précipités vers la vieille grange. Henry avait dû rester avec Ruby et Granny par mesure de sécurité. Le garçon n'en fut pas heureux, mais il fit preuve de maturité en ne contre disant pas les ordres de sa famille.

Ils espéraient tous que l'ouverture du portail signifié le retour d'Emma. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin d'une autre menace, Elsa leur causait suffisamment de souci.

- Apparemment, je ne suis pas la seule qui ai été attiré ici, déclara froidement Elsa.

Tout le petit groupe s'arrêta méfiant. Même si elle ne les avait pas attaqués directement, son pouvoir sur la glace tuait lentement toute chose vivante. Regina et Gold notèrent qu'elle se tenait assez éloigné de la grange et ils comprirent rapidement la cause de son geste.

Il semblait émaner une étrange chaleur de la grange. Un vortex ne devrait pas faire cela en temps normal. Snow et David alternaient leurs regards entre la bâtisse et Elsa.

- Ce spectacle m'ennuie. Je vais vous laisser.

La blonde se détourna du groupe et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Elle devait fuir ce qui approchait et qui avait l'air dangereux. La chaleur dégageait par le portail la mettait mal à l'aise.

- Elle a pris la fuite de façon élégante.

- Hook ! Gronda Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

Personne ne s'étonna de la présence non désiré du pirate.

- Nous devrions nous mettre à l'abri, interpella Gold. Le flux magique prend de l'ampleur et cela risque de causer une explosion.

Le groupe s'éloigna juste à temps. Rumple et Regina purent dresser un bouclier pour les protéger de la déflagration de la bâtisse.

Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, ils virent une silhouette dans le centre du pentacle de Zelena. L'inconnu toussa et éternua avant de grommeler des mots incompréhensibles pour eux. Par précaution, les deux magiciens n'enlevèrent pas la protection les englobant.

Ils ne voyaient que le dos de l'inconnu. Ils sursautèrent tous dans un bel ensemble - à part Hook - en reconnaissant les habits de l'homme. Leurs exclamations ne passa pas inaperçu et le Rôdeur se tourna vers eux. Cependant, il ne les voyait pas clairement puisque la fumée n'avait pas totalement disparue.

- Stupide sort et stupide magicien, entendirent-ils. C'est un miracle qu'un de ses sorts ne lui ai jamais explosé à la figure.

- Je crois qu'il parle de vous, intervint Hook réellement surpris.

- Dans le passé, j'ai dû faire affaire avec le Rôdeur.

- Cet Homme n'a pas de nom ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Étrangement, même s'ils l'avaient tous les quatre rencontrés, ils ne pouvaient pas dire son nom à d'autres personnes. C'était comme-ci un sort les empêcher de parler et se devait être le cas. Ils arrivaient à discuter de l'homme et de ses actions, mais ils leur étaient impossibles de révéler son identité.

David et Snow étaient soulagés de voir l'homme qui les avait aidés à de nombreuses reprises. Il s'était montré un bon confident. Ils purent se rapprocher grâce à lui.

Gold sourit en voyant l'homme. Il était heureux de le revoir. Il l'avait souvent ramené auprès de Belle. Il pouvait être un bon adversaire et n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche.

Regina sentit son cœur s'affoler pour une raison inconnue. Revoir l'homme faisait remonter de lointain souvenir. Ses yeux brillèrent de larmes contenues lorsque les yeux verts s'encrèrent dans les siens.

Seul Hook ne participait pas à l'ambiance joyeuse. L'homme ne lui inspirait aucunement confiance.

- Tu es bien loin de chez toi Rôdeur, lança Killian devant le mutisme de ses compagnons.

- Au contraire pirate, je suis là où je dois être.

* * *

_Allo tout le monde !_

_Milles merci pour vos commentaires. Merci à vous également tous ceux qui lisent en silence. Cette fois-ci un petit passage avec Ruby et l'humour particulier d'Emma._

_On m'a fait remarquer que mon historie ressembler à "La Reine et la Voleuse", une sorte de plagiat. Je tenais à vous dire que je n'ai jamais lu le livre. S'il y a des similitudes cela serait purement fortuit. Mes histories viennent de mon imagination. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui s'approprie l'œuvre d'une autre personne. Donc ne sautait pas au conclusion pour mon histoire. Merci de votre attention._

_Eliel_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

_Forêt Enchantée_

_L'Evil Queen observait la forêt autour d'elle avec contrariété. Sa garde personnelle avait disparu et elle n'arrivait pas à se repérer. Une fois de plus Snow White s'était enfuie. Sa colère grandit un peu plus, cette petite princesse jouait un peu trop avec ses nerfs._

- Sourire vous sied mieux Regina.

_La Reine se retourna et lança une boule de feu vers la voix. L'homme rit tout en dissipant d'un vague geste de la main le missile._

- Je vois… je vais devoir me montrer patient avec vous.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

_L'homme lui sourit tristement. Il mit de nouvelle branche dans son feu tout en semblant médité sur la question posée. Finalement, il releva la tête gardant son visage dans l'ombre de sa capuche._

- Est-ce que vous, vous savez qui vous êtes ?

_Regina fut outrée par la façon dont l'inconnu s'adressait à elle. Il était impensable pour elle qu'une personne dans la Forêt Enchantée ignora son identité. Elle lâcha froidement, ses yeux lançant des éclairs._

- Je suis l'Evil Queen ! La Reine de ce Royaume.

_L'homme se rassit sur sa souche d'arbre et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux. Son observation silencieuse mis mal à l'aise la Reine. Cela faisait fort longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus ressentit un tel inconfort._

- Ce que vous prétendez être, ne représente pas qui vous êtes réellement Regina, contra gentiment l'homme.

_Regina tiqua aux paroles de ce dernier. Comment pouvait-il dire de telle évidence sur une voix si douce. Elle se reprit et afficha un masque de froideur en lui répondant._

- Vous connaissez mon nom, mais moi, je ne connais pas le vôtre.

- Est-ce important pour vous ?

_La question surpris la Reine. L'inconnu la défiait sans une once de peur. Il pouvait utiliser la magie, mais n'en faisait pas étalage. Cet homme n'était pas normal. Dans un sens, il effrayé un peu Regina._

- Il est vrai que le nom d'un inconnu ne m'intéresse pas.

_Il lui offrit un sourire malicieux. D'un signe de tête, il l'invita à prendre place en face de lui._

- Je n'ai pas mon temps à perdre avec vous. Je suis occupée à poursuivre une personne dans ses bois.

- Malheureusement, je ne peux répondre à votre requête. Actuellement, vous recherchez autre chose. Jadis votre sourire était plus doux et chaleureux. Que souhaitez-vous réellement votre Majesté ?

* * *

_Storybrooke_

Gold et Regina s'avancèrent d'un pas sûr vers le Rôdeur. Ce dernier étudiait son environnement extrêmement intrigué. La blonde ne se souvenait pas que la forêt fût recouverte de neige. L'air glacé lui signala que tout cela ne pouvait être naturel.

- Que s'est-il passé ici ?

Regina répondit d'une voix sèche et cassante.

- Hook a touché à ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû et nous a ramené un artefact dangereux ayant appartenu à Gold. À l'intérieur était enfermée Elsa.

La blonde hocha la tête sans demander qui était Elsa. Emma se souvenait de l'urne que le pirate avait déplacée. Il ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux, mais elle le fusillait du regard. C'était à cause de cela qu'elle avait dû rester coincer dans l'autre monde, où en tout cas, l'une des raisons.

- Je présume que l'objet la contenant n'existe plus.

- En effet, il semblerait qu'elle l'ai détruite une fois hors de sa prison.

Emma tira sur sa capuche montrant ainsi son visage fatigué aux autres. Aucun d'entre eux ne sembla la reconnaître et la blonde mit un certain temps à la réaliser. Elle leur offrit un sourire crispé avant de souffler dans ses mains sans gant.

- J'aimerais beaucoup me réchauffer.

Ils se jetèrent tous un regard incertain. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué que la blonde ne montrait aucun étonnement face à leur style vestimentaire.

- Je sais que je ne suis plus dans la Forêt Enchantée, soupira Emma avec lassitude. J'ai vraiment besoin de me réchauffer.

Ils acceptèrent avec un peu de méfiance. L'homme leur avait toujours parut omniscient. Ils prirent donc tous le chemin de la ville et se dirigèrent vers la mairie. Henry serait déçu, Regina allait devoir lui expliquer calmement et le réconforter autant qu'elle le pourrait.

La Reine était heureuse de revoir l'homme, mais elle avait espéré aussi fort que son fils pour le retour d'Emma. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de réunion ou les autres n'avaient pas bougé.

Henry sauta sur ses pieds en voyant sa mère. Il chercha une chevelure blonde des yeux. La couleur était la bonne, mais s'était un homme qui se tenait non loin de la brune.

- Ce n'est pas…, commença-t-il la voix tremblante.

La blonde l'avait repéré dès son entré. Le petit portait la tristesse sur son visage et aussi la déception. Elle vit ses larmes et ne put garder sa bouche fermé.

- Salut gamin, ce que tu cherches ne se trouve pas si loin de toi.

Tout le groupe se tourna comme un seul homme pour fixer la blonde. Ils avaient bien entendu le blond dire que la Sauveuse pouvait être de retour en ville ! L'espoir de la revoir s'était à nouveau allumer dans le cœur des Charming, d'Henry et même Regina se sentit soulager de la nouvelle.

Emma prit une chaise et se laissa choir dedans sans aucune grâce. Elle farfouilla quelques minutes dans sa sacoche. Un petit sourire triomphant orna es lèvres lorsqu'elle extirpa une petite boîte verte de sa besace.

- Ceci te revient de droit.

Elle tendit l'écrin au garçon. Il s'approcha hésitant et reçu le présent. En l'ouvrant, il découvrit une fine chaîne en argent avec un pendentif mêlant une pomme et les ailes d'un cygne. Un doux rappel de ses deux mères. Les larmes s'échappèrent des yeux d'Henry alors qu'il serrait la chaîne contre son cœur.

* * *

_Allo !_

_Un petit passage entre Regina et Emma, je suis sûr que vous l'attendiez avec impatience ! Vous avez vu y sont myopes les personnages._

_Devinez qui nous rend visite au prochain chapitre ! Bah, non, je ne vais pas vous le dire tout de même !_

_Pour répondre à Guest, Emma n'est pas revenu maléfique, mais les changements ne vont pas plaire à tout le monde._

_Eliel_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

_Forêt Enchantée_

_Belle s'était de nouveau enfuie. Rumple pouvait se montrer froid et cruel certains jours. Il prenait alors un malin plaisir à lui faire comprendre à quel point le mal s'était emparé de son être. Pourtant ses moments étaient éclipsés par ceux où il lui permettait de se promener dans les alentours de son château. Il se montrait alors plus humain et attentif à ces besoins._

_Elle soupira, voilà une bonne heure qu'elle tournait en rond dans cette forêt. Elle était tout simplement perdue._

- Vous ne devriez pas être ici.

_Belle sursauta violemment en poussant un cri d'effroi. L'homme rit et celui-ci réchauffa le cœur de la jeune femme comme jamais. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus entendu un son si chaleureux. Les rires du Ténébreux sonnaient plus comme un gloussement de sadisme et de joie malsaine. Il lui fit un geste de la main dans une invitation à prendre place._

- Cet endroit ou un autre, répondit Belle en s'asseyant, cela ne fait pas grande différence pour moi.

- Pourquoi vous être enfui ?

_La question prit de cours la jeune femme. À part sa famille, personne ne savait qu'elle demeurait auprès du Ténébreux. Son regard se perdit dans le feu et elle ne sut quoi répondre._

_L'étranger s'approcha et lui tendit une tasse. En reniflant Belle sentit du café. Elle accepta la boisson chaude avec un plaisir non dissimulé._

- Lorsque vous serez prête à repartir dite le moi Damoiselle. Votre place n'est point en ces lieux et votre cœur désir une chose que je ne peux lui offrir.

_Sur ses paroles sibyllines, l'homme retourna à sa place et reprit sa lecture. Belle était confuse, quel genre de personne pouvait être cet étranger ? Serait-elle prête à retourner dans le château de Rumple ? Avait-elle le courage de faire face encore aux atrocités de ce dernier ? Pourtant, elle savait qu'il possédait une part de gentillesse profondément enfoui en lui._

_Elle soupira et but son café à petite gorgée. Elle n'était pas très pressée de revoir le sorcier en action. Une fois sa tasse vide, elle avait pris une décision. Elle se redressa pour s'adresser à l'étranger, mais il fut plus rapide._

- Suivez ce chemin, il vous mènera là où votre cœur désir être.

_Il lui montra un petit sentier à sa gauche et lui offrit un doux sourire. Elle le remercia et se lava s'avançant vers le chemin. Avant de poursuivre plus avant sa route, elle demanda._

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Le Rôdeur et vous êtes dans la Forêt à Souhait.

_Ce furent les derniers mots de l'étranger alors que Belle reprenait sa route sans plus se retourner. Elle fut à peine surprise de voir qu'elle se trouvait non loin de la demeure du Ténébreux. Cependant, il y avait deux sentiers là où il n'y en existait qu'un seul auparavant._

* * *

_Storybrooke_

Emma bailla doucement et ébouriffa les cheveux du gamin. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé depuis la réception de son présent. Le garçon leva un regard plein d'eau sur elle et la blonde lui sourit tendrement.

- Il est tient, elle lui prit délicatement la chaîne et lui mit autour du cou. Maintenant va et n'ai crainte, tout ira bien.

Henry observa une longue minute l'inconnu, avant de se diriger vers la mairesse pour lui faire un câlin. Le gamin lui promit de rentrer chez eux et de l'attendre tout en faisant ses devoirs en retard.

- Bon, vous allez enfin me dire qui est cet homme ? Demanda Hook clairement irrité.

La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'ils aient pu répondre. Belle entra l'air troublé. Gold alla rapidement trouver sa petite amie pour lui demander la raison de sa présence.

Celle-ci ne lui répondit pas, mais scruta toute la pièce, avant que son regard ne tombe sur la silhouette avachi sur une chaise près de la table de réunion.

Ce sentant observer, Emma leva la tête et sourit en voyant Belle. Elle avait croisé à plusieurs reprises la jeune femme sans jamais lui dire son. De son côté, la brune n'utilisait pas celui qu'on lui avait donné. Elle s'avança lentement comme peu sur de la réelle présence de la blonde.

La Sauveuse se débarrassa de sa lourde cape, révélant ses habits de cuir souple. Comme un signal, Belle se précipita avant de toucher avec douceur les épaules de l'autre femme.

- Je pensais que nous ne nous reverrions jamais, déclara la brune doucement.

Gold fronça les sourcils face à la familiarité de sa petite-amie avec l'autre. Il s'approcha d'elle, prêt à faire comprendre à l'homme que la jeune femme était déjà prise. Il ne put aller au bout de son action.

- Ta destinée était tout autre, répondit Emma. Le chemin n'a pas été facile, mais au final, tu es là où tu devais être.

- Je ne t'ai jamais remercié….

- Nul besoin, répliqua la blonde. Le principal est que vous soyez heureux tous les deux.

Belle rit doucement et frappa gentiment l'autre à l'épaule. Emma soupira en observant les personnes présentes, ses parents, Ruby et sa grand-mère, Gold, Belle et Regina. Elle fronça des sourcils en voyant la Fée Bleue, les nains, Archie, Hook et Tink.

- Je crois qu'il est préférable que ceux n'ayant pas rencontré le Rôdeur sorte, intervint Granny. Nous vous informerons de toutes informations capitales avant de prendre une décision.

La demande de Granny sonnait comme un ordre que David approuva facilement. Le pirate voulut faire de la résistance, mais la Reine le mit magiquement à la porte en refermant celle-ci sur son nez.

Une fois la salle vidait des indésirables, ils se tournèrent tous vers elle. La blonde inspira un bon coup pour se donner du courage. Elle sentit la légère pression de réconfort de Belle et la remercia par un sourire timide.

- Il est temps, déclara Emma.

* * *

_Allo tout le monde !_

_Milles merci à tous ! La grande révélation arrive. Au prochain chapitre, un autre personnage de Conte et la suite de la confrontation/révélation d'Emma._

_Je tenais à vous prévenir. Je vais avoir deux semaines de fou qui s'en vienne. Mon rythme de parution risque de baisser. Je n'aurais pas toujours le temps de taper mes chapitres où d'écrire. Je m'en excuse d'avance._

_Eliel_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

_Forêt Enchantée_

- Qui êtes-vous ?

_Emma jeta un drôle de regard vers le Ténébreux. Elle se demandait comment l'aborder. Elle connaissait Gold, mais pas l'être de noirceur en face d'elle. En comptant rapidement, elle réalisa que cela faisait trois jours que Belle avait atterrit dans sa forêt._

_La blonde considérait maintenant ce bout de terre comme sa maison. Pour elle, il était normal de voir cette partie de la Forêt Enchantée comme lui appartenant._

- Que recherchez-vous ? Contra Emma avec un fin sourire.

_L'homme lui envoya un regard suspicieux face à sa réplique. La blonde ne bougea pas d'un poil pour ne pas lui montrer son malaise. Rumple était décidément bien plus imposant à cette époque. Elle comprenait pourquoi Belle s'enfuyait de temps à autre._

- Vous n'avez pas l'air de savoir qui je suis très cher !

- Ne vous laissez point tromper Ténébreux. Votre réputation vous précède, mais vous n'avez rien à m'offrir et la réciproque est vraie.

- Vraiment ?

_Emma sourit franchement au magicien. Sa potion d'oubli avait réellement bien fonctionné. Elle l'étudia encore une longue minute avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir._

- Je n'ai pas mon temps à perdre avec vous.

- C'est une belle jeune femme qui reste à vos côtés.

_Le Ténébreux plissa dangereusement les yeux face au sous-entendu explicite, sa magie était prête à sortir. La blonde avait terriblement envie de rire devant la jalousie et l'inquiétude de l'homme. Elle devrait en faire part à Belle lors de son retour à Storybrooke._

- Je l'ai croisé voilà trois jours. Elle n'est guère rester plus d'une heure avant de reprendre la route. Je pensais qu'elle retrouverait son chemin à moins bien sûr que son cœur désiré ardemment être ailleurs.

_Rumple se laissa choir sur la roche en face de la blonde. Cette dernière fit une danse intérieure de la victoire. En étudiant le magicien, elle nota son air fatigué, troublé et triste. Belle devait vraiment manquer à l'homme_

- Ne désespérait pas, vos chemins finiront toujours pas se trouver. Le cœur ne ment jamais. Cela prendra du temps, beaucoup de temps pour que vous empruntiez une seule et même route.

_L'homme l'observa longuement. Il ne pouvait voir l'entièreté de son visage. Seul le sourire mutin de l'inconnu lui apprenait un peu l'état d'esprit de son interlocuteur._

- Je ne connais toujours pas votre nom.

- Cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance, déclara Emma en balayant la phrase d'un vague geste de la main.

- Qu'êtes-vous dans ce cas très cher ?

_Emma sourit grandement avant de montrer le même chemin que Belle emprunta trois jours plus tôt._

- Je ne suis qu'un vague esprit dans une forêt. Votre chemin pour retrouver ce qui fut perdu.

_Rumple se lava et prit la direction indiqué. Tout en s'éloignant, il lança à la blonde._

- Tout esprit que vous soyez, avoir un nom n'est pas une faiblesse.

* * *

_Storybrooke_

- Gold votre magie est vraiment puissante, commença Emma, cela m'a pris près d'un mois pour contre les effets de votre sort posé sur ma personne.

La révélation surpris tout le monde et il ne pouvait pas accuser l'homme de leur avoir caché une telle information. Le sorcier regardait le Rôdeur les yeux plein d'incompréhension.

- Je crois que je me serais souvenu de vous, contra Rumple.

La Sauveuse éclata d'un doux rire et plongea la main dans son sac avant d'en sortir une fiole et de la poser sur la table à la vue de tous. Ce fut Regina qui rompit le silence songeur.

- Il s'agit d'une potion d'oubli.

La Méchante Reine connaissait la couleur de cette dernière pour en avoir fabriqué une par elle-même, il y plusieurs années de cela.

- Exacte, approuva Emma. Tu connaissais ma véritable nature et nous ne pouvions permettre à ses informations de perdurer aussi longtemps que je restais dans la Forêt Enchantée.

Gold tiqua au tutoiement et augmenta la curiosité des autres. Le Ténébreux ne rectifia pas pour autant l'homme blond à la surprise générale. Ils finirent tous par s'asseoir tout en réfléchissant à leur souvenir. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait pousser un homme comme le Ténébreux à oublier sciemment ses propres souvenirs ?

Emma ferma les yeux, la fatigue se faisant de plus en plus sentir. Un doux parfum de pomme lui fit ouvrir les yeux pour les poser sur sa voisine. La brune tourna la tête en sentant le regard de la blonde. Cette dernière lui sourit avec tristesse. La mairesse pouvait voir de la tendresse dans ses yeux verts.

La Sauveuse redoutait le moment où elle reprendrait son apparence. Ils ne se souvenaient plus vraiment du visage du Rôdeur ˗ merci Rumple ˗ ils ne faisaient donc pas le lien entre Emma et le Rôdeur.

Ils se souviendraient de certains bribes de souvenir soit lorsqu'elle enlèverait l'enchantement, soit par eux même en laissant le temps agir. La deuxième solution était peu probable.

La brune allait sans doute lui en vouloir énormément. Emma se souvenait de chacune de leurs rencontres. Durant leurs échanges, Regina retrouvait cette part plus douce perdu dans sa jeunesse.

La blonde détourna les yeux et soupira de lassitude. Elle lui prouverait que ses mots n'étaient pas que de simples paroles en l'air. Elle ne pouvait pas renoncer à ce lien crée dans le passé.

- Aaron ? Appela Regina.

- Si tu nous expliquer ? Demanda en même temps Snow.

La Sauveuse inspira un bon coup avant de se lancer.

- Aaron est le nom que vous m'avez donné, déclara Emma ses yeux fixant un point invisible de l'autre côté de la salle. Je vais vous montrer.

La blonde se leva lentement et s'éloigna un peu de la table. Elle se détourna d'eux, inspira à fond et ferma les yeux se concentrant sur sa magie. Doucement ses habits se modifièrent. Les vêtements de cuir laissèrent place à un jeans noir et une chemise bleue. Ses cheveux retrouvèrent leur longueur naturelle.

Emma entendit les halètements dans son dos et se prépara mentalement. Alors avec lenteur, elle leur fit de nouveau face. Son regard chercha immédiatement celui de la brune pour lire dans le siens un panel de différentes émotions

- Emma !

* * *

_Allo tout le monde !_

_Ne pas taper l'auteur ! Je coupe à un moment crucial…. Je ne suis pas désolée pour ça. Je préfère crever vos espoirs tout de suite, vous n'aurez pas la suite de cette formidable confrontation. En tout cas pas dans l'immédiat._

_Merci à vous lecteurs anonymes et aux reviewers._

_À tout bientôt._

_Eliel_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

_Forêt Enchantée_

- Vous ! S'exclama l'Evil Queen.

_Emma leva la tête de son livre. Elle cligna des yeux une fois puis deux et referma d'un geste sec son bouquin. Elle ne s'attendait pas à revoir la Reine aussi vite._

- Vous n'avez pas tenu deux jours, dit-elle amusée. Je n'ai point vue Snow White depuis votre dernière visite.

_Regina lança un regard meurtrier à l'homme. La brune observa le blond s'affairait autour du feu sans être gênée le moins du monde par son coup d'œil. Quelques minutes plus tard, une bonne odeur de café s'éleva dans l'air. La Reine s'assit avec grâce en face du Rôdeur._

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Cette question vous semble importante maintenant, nota distraitement Emma en tendant sa tasse à la brune.

- J'apprécie savoir avec qui je dois traiter, répliqua froidement la Reine.

- Je ne peux vous donner de nom votre Majesté.

_La blonde retourna à sa place en soufflant doucement sur le contenu dans sa tasse. La brune joua machinalement avec la sienne, avant de souffler légèrement sur le liquide. Elle prit une gorgée de sa boisson et tourna à nouveau sa tasse dans ses mains. Emma releva un sourcil, elle n'avait jamais remarqué cette manie chez la mairesse auparavant._

- Mes soldats ont entendu des rumeurs sur cette forêt, déclara Regina rompant ainsi le silence paisible.

- Qu'ont-ils apprit ? Interrogea Emma curieuse.

- Cette forêt se ferait appelait la Forêt à Souhait. Il paraîtrait qu'un esprit y habiterait et égarerait volontairement les voyageurs s'aventurant à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

_Emma ne put s'empêcher de rire. Les croyances des habitants de la Forêt Enchantée pouvaient être hilarantes. Elle aurait de quoi plaisanter avec Mary et David à son retour. Son rire s'arrêta en pensant à sa famille. Elle poussa un soupir et posa un regard pensif sur la Reine._

_Celle-ci avait été surprise d'entendre le rire de l'homme. La brune vit le changement d'humeur chez son hôte. Elle aimerait connaître ses pensées à cet instant. Elle trouvait mignon sa manière de passer l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. La Reine fronça des sourcils sur sa pensée déplacée._

- Que pensez-vous de ses rumeurs ?

_L'Evil Queen ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle étudia longuement son vis-à-vis et observa les alentours du camp du Rôdeur._

- Vous êtes un esprit libre et cette forêt n'est pas plus dangereuse qu'une autre.

- Ce n'est point mon intention d'effrayer les habitants, révéla Emma. Ma place est ici pour le moment.

_Un petit silence confortable s'installa. Emma reprit sa lecture sans se soucier de la Reine. Elle partirait une fois son café terminée. Regina se racla discrètement la gorge attirant l'attention du Rôdeur._

_La brune plongea dans les beaux yeux verts et encra son regard dans celui de l'autre avant de baisser les yeux sur sa tasse. Cela intrigua un peu plus la blonde._

_Regina se leva avec grâce, laissant sa tasse près du feu. Elle se tourna vers le sentier avant de déclarer par-dessus son épaule._

- Aaron veut dire esprit, il vous sied bien.

_La Reine disparu sur ses dernières paroles. Emma resta longtemps songeuse après son départ._

* * *

_Storybrooke_

Emma cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière du jour. Elle se tourna sur le côté, la paille lui piqua doucement la joue. La blonde était revenue ici après la réunion houleuse.

La Sauveuse posa un regard fier sur son travail. Elle se tenait dans la grange reconstruite. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle résidait en ce lieu. Au moins, elle était protégée du froid et personne ne penserait à venir la chercher ici.

Emma remis quelques bûches dans le feu avant de préparer son chocolat chaud. Elle n'avait pas tout le confort d'une maison, mais c'était beaucoup mieux que dans la Forêt Enchantée. Une fois sa boisson prête, elle s'accosta à une fenêtre et observa songeuse les alentours.

Elle n'avait pu avoir beaucoup d'informations sur ce qu'il se passait à Storybrooke. Après avoir fait tomber son déguisement, Regina ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de se justifier. La mairesse était entrée dans une colère noire. Emma soupira de lassitude, le regard triste. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer ses actions à la brune devant les autres. Cela ne les regardait pas et ils n'auraient surtout pas compris.

La blonde se redressa en voyant une silhouette se rapprocher de son repère. C'était une femme blonde inconnu de la Sauveuse. Elle alla donc ouvrir la porte de la grange pour accueillir l'étrangère. Cette dernière s'arrêta à un mètre d'Emma.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda l'inconnue.

- Je peux vous retourner la question, répliqua la Sauveuse pensive, la tête légèrement penché sur le côté.

- Je suis la princesse Elsa d'Arendelle.

- Emma Swan, répondit celle-ci refusant de mettre princesse en avant de son nom.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle réalisa la provenance disneyenne de l'autre blonde. Elle se décala et invita l'autre femme à entrer. Cette dernière accepta après une demi-minute de réflexion.

- Vous devez être celle qui effraie les habitants de la ville, commenta Emma sans y mettre une intonation accusatrice.

L'autre blonde le remarqua et sourit tristement. Elle prit la tasse offerte et s'assit sur un ballot de paille près du feu.

- J'ai du mal avec mes pouvoirs, toutes ses années sans les utiliser mon un peu rouiller, avoua Elsa.

Emma s'assit en face de son invitée en hochant la tête. Elle but une gorgée de sa tasse attendant la suite.

- Je contrôlais parfaitement mon pouvoir, mais on m'a emprisonné dans une urne magique. Mon don les effrayait trop, alors ils ont trouvés un moyen pour m'exiler.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas, déclara Elsa. Ma sœur Anna fut choisie pour prendre ma place, mais elle n'a jamais réellement voulu du trône. Elle a préféré vivre avec son fiancée.

- Ouais, légèrement différent du Disney, marmonna Emma. Est-ce que vous avez pu parler aux habitants de ce monde ?

Esla observa longuement la Sauveuse avant de lui offrir un sourire sinistre et de dire d'un air abattu.

- Vous êtes la première personne que je peux approcher depuis ma venue ici. Mon pouvoir semble plus calme en votre présence.

La Sauveuse fronça des sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment les explications de l'autre femme. Sa confusion du se lire sur son visage, car Elsa ajouta :

- Lorsque vous êtes apparue, il y a quelques jours, j'ai pu sentir les changements dans la forêt. Partout où vous passiez, le froid reculait et la chaleur reprenait sa place sur l'hiver.

- Je n'avais pas remarqué, répondit Emma. Je n'ai pas beaucoup bougé d'ici ces derniers jours.

- Puis-je rester en votre compagnie ?

La question prit Emma par surprise. Elle y réfléchit un moment. De toute manière, elle ne savait pas comment aborder sa famille, Gold, Belle et surtout Regina. Un peu de compagnie, après tous ses mois de solitude, ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

- D'accord, ainsi nous pourrons discuter de votre pouvoir capricieux.

* * *

_Allo tout le monde !_

_Hé ben, j'ai presque eu peur en lisant vos reviews ! Comme je vous le disais, on a complètement changé de décors. Esla entre en piste !_

_Pis oublié pas de laisser un p'tit pourboire !_

_Eliel_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

_Forêt Enchantée_

_Emma regarda la brune s'installait songeuse. Il y a deux jours Rumple était là et maintenant voilà Belle de nouveau. La blonde soupira de défaitisme. Elle n'était pas douée dans les relations amoureuses ou tous autres types de relations._

_Belle sourit gaiement à l'homme et alla jusqu'à réclamer à boire. La blonde arqua un sourcil face à l'attitude sûr d'elle de la brune. Pourtant, Emma ne commenta pas et servit sa boisson à l'autre femme._

- Cherchez-vous toujours à fuir le Ténébreux ?

- À vrai dire, nous nous promenions tous deux dans les bois lorsqu'une bande de bandits nous a attaqués.

_La Sauveuse releva un sourcil sceptique. Rumple ne se laisserait pas surprendre de la sorte par de vulgaire bandit. La blonde haussa les épaules et laissa la jeune femme tranquille._

- Il paraît que vous avez un nom.

- Les rumeurs ont volé jusqu'à vos oreilles ? Interrogea Emma curieuse.

_De ce qu'elle se souvenait de l'histoire de Belle, la jeune femme avait très peu quitté le château du Ténébreux. C'était Regina qui lui avait donné ce prénom. Ce dernier était arrivé aux oreilles de Snow, David et Ruby. Emma renifla dépité, elle aurait préféré que personne d'autre ne l'apprenne. Sa moue contrariée n'échappa pas à la brune._

- Les rumeurs circulent, mais personne n'a pu me dire votre nom. Je l'ai appris en arrivant ici. C'est, sans aucun doute, dû à la Magie des lieux.

- Hum, fit la Sauveuse pensive.

_Cela devait être un tour de Regina, car c'était elle qui l'avait nommé lors de sa dernière visite. Ce fut ensuite, qu'ils se mirent tous à l'appeler Aaron. Elle devait éloignait ses pensées de la majestueuse brune, mais sa présence lui manquait. La blonde n'aurait jamais imaginé que leur petite chamaillerie quotidienne puisse combler autant le vide de sa vie._

_David et Snow ne seraient sans doute pas ravis de connaître ses plus profondes pensées sur leur ennemie de toujours. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux de façon machinale toujours pas habitués à ceux qu'il soit si cours._

- Aaron te convient-il ? Demanda Belle brisant le silence pensif.

- Sa signification va bien avec cette forêt. Répliqua Emma amusé tout en jetant un regard curieux à la brune.

- Qui vous l'a donné ?

- La plus improbable des personnes, fut la réponse énigmatique.

* * *

_Storybrooke_

Belle était assise autour de la table de réunion et observer la famille Royale et les magiciens se prendre le bec. Granny et Ruby s'étaient abstenues de tout commentaire depuis le début de la dispute. Quant aux autres, ils ne comprenaient pas la portée réelle de celle-ci.

Cela faisait trois jours depuis la grande révélation d'Emma. Le couple Charming, Gold et surtout Regina avaient été choqués par la terrible vérité. La bibliothécaire souhaita ardemment être ailleurs, pour ainsi mieux occuper son temps. Le dernier mot qu'elle entendit fut son prénom prononcé de manière affolé par Rumple.

La seconde suivante, elle se retrouva assise sur un ballot de paille devant un feu de camp. L'impression de déjà-vu la frappa fortement. Elle fit un rapide tour d'elle-même avant de s'exclamer.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Belle ?

Emma et la brune parlèrent en même temps. La jeune femme sursauta en voyant la Sauveuse tranquillement assis en face d'elle, une tasse fumante dans les mains.

- Emma ? Interrogea une voix inconnue de Belle.

Elle tourna la tête et découvrit une autre blonde. La brune cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sous la surprise. La méchante « sorcière » prenait le café avec la Sauveuse ! Belle se pinça le bras et grimaça sous la douleur.

- C'est une amie, répondit Emma toisant Belle de son regard vert étincelant. Elsa, je te présente Belle. Belle voici la princesse Elsa d'Arendelle.

- Quoi ! S'exclama plus surprise encore la brune. Je croyais que le royaume du nord était perdu !

- Tu connais l'histoire ? Demanda la blonde.

- Une petite partie.

La Sauveuse hocha de la tête et offrit un sourire encourageant à l'autre blonde. Cette dernière comprit le message et déclara être ravie de faire la connaissance de la brune. Les trois femmes discutèrent par la suite de sujets superficiels. Ce petit moment ne dura pas, Emma voulait connaître la raison de sa présence en ce lieu.

- Comment en es-tu arrivé à te retrouver ici ?

- Je me trouvais à une réunion du Conseil. Tes parents, Gold et Regina se disputaient depuis le début de celle-ci. J'ai simplement souhaité me retrouver ailleurs pour mieux occuper mon temps.

- La magie du souhait, compris Elsa. Cela semble lier à ta propre magie Emma.

- J'avais espéré que cela disparaîtrait une fois de retour ici, répliqua dépité la Sauveuse.

Belle regarda les deux blondes échangeaient assez intrigué. La supposait menace en la personne d'Elsa se révélait être une personne tout à fait humaine. Elle devait en discuter avec les autres. Peut-être avaient-ils tout ce temps mal jugé la blonde.

- S'ils sont prêts à discuter envoie moi un texto.

Perplexe Belle releva la tête pour se retrouver face aux visages surpris des membres du Conseil. Ils voulurent tous savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, sa soudaine disparition les ayant grandement inquiétés, surtout Gold. La brune leva une main et ils se turent tous.

- Je viens de parler avec Emma.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

_Forêt Enchantée_

- Snow White.

- Regina.

_Les deux femmes se jaugèrent du regard chacune d'un côté du feu de camp. Aaron n'était nulle part en vue. Son épée et son arc manquaient également à l'appel. Et voilà les deux ennemies jurées l'une en face de l'autre dans le domaine du Rôdeur._

_L'Evil Queen aurait bien aimé faire appel à ses pouvoirs, mais ceux-ci refusé de lui répondre. De son côté, Snow rageait de voir son carquois vide de toutes flèches. Elles ne surent combien de temps elles restèrent debout à se fixer avec suspicion._

_Emma fut donc surprise de les découvrirent de retour à son campement. Elle observa la scène de loin quelques minutes avant de leur signaler sa présence._

_La blonde vit la tension quitter quelque peu les épaules des deux brunes. Emma ne regarda aucune d'entre elles et posa ses armes près du feu. Elle s'occupa ensuite du lapin qu'elle avait attrapé._

_Au bout de dix minutes de ce long silence pesant, Emma le rompit un brin agacé._

- Si vous désirez vous battre aller ailleurs !

_Snow sursauta sous le ton froid du Rôdeur. Regina leva un sourcil face à l'attitude du blond. L'Evil Queen soupira et s'installa sur l'une des pierres entourant le feu. La princesse ouvrit grand les yeux sous la surprise, Regina se laisser aller devant elle et un parfait inconnu. Elle devait rêver._

- Que faites-vous ici ? Interrogea Emma une fois son lapin prêt à être cuit.

- J'assistais à un Conseil au sujet du Royaume, répondirent les deux femmes en même temps.

_Emma haussa les sourcils. Il lui semblait qu'à cette époque Snow et David n'était pas encore ensemble._

- Vous préparez encore un mauvais coup, gronda la Reine.

- Je peux en dire autant de vous, répliqua sèchement Snow.

- Ça suffit ! Intervint d'une voix polaire Emma. Je n'ai vraiment pas la patience aujourd'hui de vous gérer toutes les deux. À quoi avez-vous pensé avant d'atterrir ici ?

- J'ai souhaité me retrouver ailleurs, dirent-elles de nouveau en cœur.

- Hum, vint la réponse soucieuse de la blonde.

_Emma ne décrocha plus un mot pendant de longues minutes. Elle se saisit de son grimoire et son humeur chuta un peu plus en découvrant un passage troublant. Certains êtres magiques selon l'utilisation de leur pouvoir permettraient à des souhaits de prendre forme. Ceci s'appelait la magie du souhait._

- Merveilleux, gronda la blonde. Je ne répondrais à aucune de vos questions. Régler vos problèmes et laisser moi en dehors de cela.

_L'humeur ombrageuse de la blonde n'encouragea nullement les deux brunes à vouloir rester plus longtemps en sa compagnie. Elles disparurent une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Emma fut soulagée de leur départ. Elle aurait eu du mal à gérer les deux femmes et sa découverte en même temps._

* * *

_Storybrooke_

- Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à la rejoindre ! S'exclama pour la millième fois Snow.

Belle observa son amie avec lassitude. Son souhait à elle était purement accidentel. Elle se garda bien de le dire à Mary, cette dernière essayerait plus fort d'arriver jusqu'à sa fille. La jeune femme décrocha des divagations de Snow pour observer la silhouette solitaire de la mairesse.

Regina avait une mauvaise mine. Belle ne savait pas qu'elle avait été la relation de la Sauveuse et de l'Evil Queen dans la Forêt Enchantée. Pourtant, elle voyait sans mal un lien complexe entre les deux femmes.

La jeune femme avait parlé de sa rencontre avec Elsa. Les membres du conseil n'avaient pas voulu la croire au début, mais ils changèrent d'avis en voyant le froid s'amenuisaient un peu plus à chaque jour.

La brune avait rassuré Gold sur l'intégrité d'Emma. Elle savait que son petit-ami fut jaloux du beau Rôdeur blond. La bibliothécaire ne s'était jamais sentie attirée ainsi par Aaron.

- Peut-être devrais-tu attendre qu'Emma soit prête à parler, déclara Belle coupant ainsi efficacement la nouvelle tirade de Snow.

- Je suis sa mère, répliqua Mary comme une évidence, elle peut tout me dire…

- Est-ce que tu arriverais à ne pas la juger par rapport à son séjour dans notre monde ?

- Emma a besoin de sa famille.

- Tu devrais lui laisser son espace, contredit gentiment son amie. Elle a vécu seule pendant plusieurs mois. Ce n'est plus une enfant que tu peux pouponner comme ton fils.

Snow détourna la tête et posa son regard sur le couffin dans lequel reposait son fils. Mary soupira doucement en songeant à sa fille.

- Elle viendra vers vous lorsqu'elle se sentira prête.

Belle reporta son regard sur la mairesse pour la voir disparaître subitement dans une fumée dorée. La rencontre entre Emma et Regina risquait d'être explosive.

Henry entra alors complètement affolé dans la bibliothèque.

- Je viens de voir maman disparaître dans une fumée dorée ! Dit-il avec peur.

Snow réceptionna son petit-fils pour le rassurer. La colère envahissait ses veines en comprenant les paroles d'Henry. Elle jeta un regard mécontent à son amie. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel et déclara d'une voix rassurante à l'intention du garçon.

- Ta mère ne risque rien. Elle se trouve avec l'homme qui t'a offert le pendentif que tu portes.

Henry fronça des sourcils et porta une main au bijou. Aussitôt, le calme revint en lui et il se sépara de sa grand-mère. Belle, lui sourit et l'invita à s'asseoir en attendant le retour de sa mère. Snow ne décrocha plus un mot durant la demi-heure ou Regina fut absente.

Cette dernière réapparut directement près de son fils. Ils sursautèrent tous les trois dans un bel ensemble. Mary allait prendre la parole pour exprimer son mécontentement, mais Henry se montra plus rapide.

- Maman !

La mairesse réceptionna son fils et le serra doucement contre elle. Snow et Belle virent le trouble évident de l'Evil Queen et elles pouvaient sentir une certaine colère émanait de celle-ci. Regina rassura au mieux son fils avant de remercier les deux autres femmes. Peu après, les deux Mills prirent congé pour rentrer chez eux.

- Elle a préféré voir Regina à MOI !

La bibliothécaire soupira devant l'attitude bornée de Snow. Elle ne commenta pas, mais mit gentiment la femme à la porte. Elle devait vraiment discuter avec Rumple des nouvelles capacités d'Emma.


End file.
